


The 2nd Birthday

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Amnesiac Sam Winchester, Armageddon, Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Sam, Danger, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Reunite, Dean is a Sweetheart, Demons, Dream Sex, End of the World, Hellhounds, Hunters & Hunting, Identity Reveal, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Link, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic Sam, Revelations, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Sam, Sam Has Powers, Sam-Centric, Sexual Content, Spell Failure, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: A young man awakens amongst a pile of rubble, unable to recall any of his memories. All that he is aware of is the strange voice in his head that claims their names are Sam and Dean, yet also has no idea how he knows of that.The world outside is gone, though full of secrets, secrets that may shed light on Sam and Dean's memories. As Sam wanders through the wastelands, he discovers he has paranormal abilities, and that the world has fallen prey to the mysterious and malevolent forces of a being known only as "The Beast".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after watching like 8 Apocalypse films in a row lol. This is my take on all of them, with a reveal that may or may not become a surprise at the end. Enjoy!
> 
> (There may be a shit ton of errors ahead. Bear with me, please lol.)

_A sea of blood._

_The smell of burnt flesh._

_A sky raining huge bolts of fire._

_Towers levitating, then crashing back down to earth._

_A land laid to waste, and right in center is a man, a man whose face is obscured by the shadows of fire surrounding him._

_"A world in my image..."_

****

_**...am...!** _

A man tries to wrestle open his eyes, but is having an incredible amount of difficulty doing so. Distantly, he hears a voice. A voice? Whose voice?

_**S...am...!** _

Sam? Who's  _Sam?_

_**Wake up!** _

The man's eyes shoot open soon enough. He sits up, and coughs furiously, trying--doing anything--to breathe again. He wheezes, breathing in large breaths. He looks around as well, taking note that wherever he is, is dark, cold and very uncomfortable. But who was talking to him. Who called out to...Sam. Who's Sam? Is  _he_ Sam?

"H--Hello?" He says aloud, voice raspy and hoarse. "Where...am I? Hello?"

_**Oh, great. You're up. You started getting me worried.** _

"Guh--Ah!" The man shouts in the darkness, searching for the person talking to him.

He finds no one. While the room--or wherever he is--is dark, there is some light being shone in here. He looks up, finding that half of the ceiling is gone, and that light from the moon is beaming down on him. Looking around some more, he notes quietly that this place has probably seen better days. It looks...scorched maybe? Nearly blown apart? Was there a fire here.

The man tries to stand, but fumbles back down onto the ground. The voice chuckles, making the man just a little more grumpy than he already is.

_**It's like watching a deer walk for the first time.** _

"Where are you," The man asks. "And...where am I?  _Who_ am I?"

_**Well,**_ the voice begins.  _ **I don't have all the answers right now. I'm right there with you. I can't remember anything. But I do know a few things.**_

The man finally stands up. "Okay...?"

_**Our names. You're Sam. I'm Dean. I don't know how I know that, so bear with me, okay? I'm here, but I'm not really here. You with me on this?** _

The man--Sam, he reminds himself--nods yes, but quickly shakes his head no. How does he know such important information? Something is definitely going on here. Dean sighs in exasperation. Odd. It certainly doesn't sound like he's here or not. When Sam speaks, he doesn't echo. This room doesn't provide it, but Dean's voice echoes, and it's...inhuman.

_**I can't really explain it, but I'm inside of you.** _

Strange. Sam's face flushes, and he's filled with lewd thoughts. "Oh..."

_**No, no! Not like that! Although, I wouldn't mind it. Um...let's see. I'm in your head. I can see and hear your thoughts before you even make them. Trippy, huh? And we're both memory wiped. What's up with that?** _

Sam frowns. This is very odd, and it's a lot to process. One does not just wake up in a ruined building with zero memory of their past. Maybe an hour, but not their entire life. There must be more to this than what's being said. For a reason he cannot quite explain, Sam trusts Dean. Perhaps it's his quick wit, and charm. It feels familiar in a way.

Did they know each other before the memory wipe?

_**Maybe.** _

Sam's snapped out of his thoughts. Oh, right. He knows everything before it comes out. "Okay. Just...okay. We're both in the same boat, I guess. Do you want to stay with me as I try to figure this whole thing out?"

_**Haha, as if I have a choice. I'm stuck with you, Sammy.** _

"Sammy..." Sam parrots, whispering. "It's--"

_**Strange, yeah, I know. Like we...I don't know. Forget it. Just focus on getting us out of here, alright?** _

Dean's a bossy man, isn't he? Sam chuckles when he receives a short from Dean in response. This stupid mind sharing thing is going to be a nuisance for sure. Sam looks around the room again, searching for an exit. He sees it in the form of a giant hole in the wall. Strange that he hasn't noticed it before.

Hmm.

Sam slowly walks over to the hole, trying his best to drown out Dean's pleas not to do so. He's the one who wanted to find a way out, and now that the opportunity has presented it, he wants to back out? Yeah, no. Dean is just here for the ride, a backseat driver more like. He makes sure Sam knows just how much he resents that thought. He's all bite anyways.

Once Sam reaches the hole in the wall, he squeezes his way through the debris. As he gets to the other side, his eyes widen at the sight before him. Dean voices his own thoughts.

_**Holy. Shit. What happened? Everything is...** _

"Gone..."

Not gone entirely, but severely damaged. Whole buildings have been toppled, and bridges as well. There are mass fires spreading across the city, and at the very center of it all, miles away, is a large skyscraper. It seems mostly intact; it stands tall and sticks out against the ruined landscape. The shape and size of it. It's like Sam knows it.

Soon, images flash through his mind, horrific images associated with the tower in the distance. Men and women screaming, children crying. Blood, blood everywhere, and...a single man's laughter. The visions cease before they ever really began, leaving Sam feeling nauseous. Innocent people were hurt in that tower and yet, he is drawn to it.

_**No.**_ Dean says simply.  _ **I don't know what we just saw, but it wasn't good. There ain't nothing good about that place.**_

"But it might give us answers," says Sam. "Answers that we desperately need. I have to find out what happened to us...and why the world looks like this."

_**Fuck. Your curiosity is infecting me now. Well, go on then. I'm still very against this, but just like you, I wanna know why I can't remember who we are. Let's get going.** _

Sam chuckles as he shimmies down a cliff of rubble. "You can't do anything except bark. It's not like you can control me. You're just an annoying passenger."

_**Shut up.** _

The man says nothing more to Dean. He only focuses on getting down towards the nearly destroyed city. Come what may, he and Dean are in this together. Something brought them closer to each other, though Sam suspects that that something is up to no good. What happened to Dean, and how can Sam hear him? He hopes these that these questions will be answered soon.

_Who are we?_

****

_**Geeze, look at it all. What kind of maniac would do something like this?** _

Sam sighs as he walks through the ruins of what once was probably a beautiful city, eyes on the bigger prize. Unfortunately, through this journey, Sam has to put up with Dean's constant commentary on everything they encounter. It's only been half an hour or so since leaving the dark room. It isn't so dark outside; the faraway flames are illuminating his path, making the sky seem as though it's red and on fire.

"The kind of maniac that would erase our minds, no doubt." Sam answers.

_**Yeah, definitely. I'm bored.** _

"I can tell."

_**I blame you.** _

"Wait, what?" Sam scoffs with a smile. "Why me?"

_**Because you're the only one around here who can entertain me as we make this dangerous trek through certain death, and you're not doing it. So, there. You're to blame.** _

Well, that's it, isn't it?

Sam just shrugs it off, and continues to walk down the cracked, ruin streets of this new and terrifying parody of a shopping mall strip. Miniscule details of how this strange place used to seem come darting to and fro in Sam's memory. Small frames, like a home movie. Someone terrible did this, someone who wanted all life to cease.

_"A world in my image..."_

Who was that man? The tall, shadowed man amongst the smoke and flames in his mind? Did Sam once know him? Is he the man who did all this, the one who wiped away their past selves? Sam seems immediately convinced, and he hears Dean go along with it. They both quietly deduce that whoever this man is, he is most likely to still be alive, and up in the tower.

Just as Sam rounds a corner, he notices something peculiar. A few yards away, he sees movement; two beings hunched over something it seems like. Sam squints his eyes to try and get a better look, but he still cannot quite make out who is there. Survivors perhaps? It seems like a safe bet, though Dean strongly disagrees against alerting them.

"Maybe they can help us." Sam insists, walking faster towards them.

_**Yeah, or they'll kill us. We should try and find another way around.** _

"Dean, it's going to be okay. Hello, there! We--I need help! Can you help me?"

_**Sammy, please listen to me!** _

But Sam does not listen to the mysterious voice in his head. He only yells louder. "Please, I have no idea where I am, can you please hel..."

The man's own voice trails off as he attempts to finish the sentence. The two beings hunched over sit up, revealing themselves to Sam. He gasps, horrified at the sight before him. A pair of creatures, black as night with razor sharp teeth glare openly at him. Their piercing, red eyes match their equally blood stained canines. What  _are_ these beasts? Some kind of hellish version of a wolf. Bigger.

Deadlier.

Sam doesn't dare take a step further for fear of his life. If he takes one sudden step now, it's going to be over before he knows it. The beasts continue to gape at him, seemingly more intrigued by Sam's intrusion than their own meal now. Excellent. He slowly takes a step back. Quietly, and extremely discreetly. Dean soon voices his concern, while also berating his host on his less than savory decisions.

_**See? I told you, now look what you did. Just don't move, okay? They'll be gone soon.** _

"I disrupted their dinner, Dean," Sam whispers through clenched teeth. "I'm positive that they won't just let me go."

_**And I'm telling you that they'll forget all about you in a moment. Watch.** _

Within mere seconds, however, the large beasts raise their heads to the sky, and howl wildly. Sam takes a few more steps back, finally aware of the danger he's placed them in. Once they finish howling, the creatures glare at him once more, baring their fangs and growling menacingly.

_**Plan B. Run!** _

Taking Dean's advice, Sam turns on his heels, and sprints back the opposite way. This is no longer a simple journey of literal self discovery, as it it now a test of survival. Sam runs as fast as his long limbs can take him, looking back only occasionally to see if the beasts have gained speed. To no one's surprise, they chase after him, trying and failing to bite at his heels.

Sam jumps over a large gap in the ground, hoping that it will slow the odd wolves down just a bit. Unfortunately, seconds after he jumps, they test their luck as well, and continue with their chase. He cannot fail here without finding the truth! He must know why he and Dean are bound together this way. Suddenly, Sam trips over a fallen stop light, falling down onto the abandoned street.

Dammit!

_**Sam, get up! Come on, they're coming! Get up, Sammy!** _

Dean's concern is reassuring, and yet familiar at the same time. It's...it just feels natural, though Sam can't exactly think about that right now, not with death taunting them in tjis very moment. Sam looks up, seeing that the beasts have begun to circle him, snarling. He is afraid, of course, but for some reason, he is also angry. Angry that he allowed himself to fall prey to these vicious, bloodthirsty animals.

Deep down inside of Sam, something snaps. His insides heat up, almost as if they've caught fire. He winces as well, feeling his eyes doing something strange. In reality, they've become pitch black, darker than the deepest pits of Hell. The wolves notice Sam's sudden change, and back away accordingly, but as he stands, everything changes.

He stares at one wolf for a moment before the creature wails. It's screams reach Sam's ears, making him shudder inwardly, but not on the outside. The beasts writhes in pain, prompting its partner to check on it. Though it is in vain. Soon, the wolf dies with a loud  _snap_. The neck breaks, and it causes the remaining creature to cry before running off and away from Sam.

As it fades from view, Sam exhales loudly, holding his head with both hands. His brain...it hurts. Something...that...what just happened? What did he just do? Sam falls back to the ground, clutching his head and crying; tears pour from his eyes. He tries to shut them so they don't fall, but they squeeze through.

Dean's voice is soothing.

_**Hey, hey, come on, Sam. It's okay. It's gonna be okay, alright? Just hold on. You have to stand up. We have to get out of here. You're the only one who can do that. I would, but...you know.** _

Sam appreciates Dean's efforts, but he cannot seem to get up right now. He opens his eyes again, but finds that they too are not obeying his will. "I ca...I can't. I'm tired..."

_**No, no, no, you can't do that okay, Sammy? You can't sleep right now. You just woke up, remember? Please...please hang on. I don't know what's happening, but hold on. I need you.** _

_He needs me,_ Sam thinks to himself, aware that his thoughts will go to Dean anyways.  _But I can't get up. Sleep..._

Dean continues to yell Sam's name, but it has no effect whatsoever. This sudden fatigue is shocking, and very unexplainable, but perhaps he'll wake up with his memory thus time. Hopefully. As Sam's vision fades, he witnesses two other people come into view. Yes, people this time, not ravenous beasts. They run up to him, but then the world goes dark.

****

_**"Holy Shit,"** The mysterious man says out loud with a bewildered grin.  **"Sam, it's you! How are you doing this? How can--wait, can you see me?"**_

_What's happening here? Sam takes a look around. It's a weird place. Did he die? Is he asleep? Who's this man? This slightly shorter man with light brown hair and beautiful, green orbs for eyes. Sam blinks once. It feels real...but it's not. This man though...he's...his voice. The sound. The way he said his name._

_"Dean?" Sam asks._

_The man's grin widens. **"In the flesh...kinda. Sam, how are you here right now? With me? Don't get me wrong, I love the company."**_

_"I'm not dead?"_

**_"No, you're not dead."_ ** _He answers, coming to stand in front of him. He is short...but not that short. Only a few inches. **"You're just knocked out. You went down after taking care of those weird things. How'd you do that too? Everything is weird now."**_

_Sam chuckles, casually putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. It feels right. "I don't know. I can do 'weird things' now. So, is this what you see all the time? A...house? A living room?"_

_Dean flops backwards onto the couch in here, sighing with content as Sam inspects the place. His mind is a living room? Good to know. **"Yeah, isn't it neat? See that TV over there? I can see everything you see and hear what you hear on there. So cool. Come. Sit down."**_

_Not wanting to leave his only companion hanging, Sam obeys willingly. He sits down next to Dean, but far away enough so that they don't touch accidently. Dean is a very handsome man, and he has once made it abundantly clear that he would...well, "do things" with Sam if he wasn't stuck here in his mind. He secretly glances over at the man._

_It seems like he can't hear his thoughts while he resides in here with him._

_Good._

**_"It gets lonely in here."_ ** _Dean admits, staring at the wall. **"You're the only one I have."**_

_"Same goes for you." Sam whispers back. He sees the sadness on his friend's face. "I'm going to find out what happened to you, and I'm going to bring you back. I promise, Dean."_

_The shorter man laughs, then smirks. **"I know."**_

_Suddenly, the front door bursts open, showing off a blinding white light. Both men stand up, shocked by what's happening. Sam frowns as he gets closer. There's people on the other side. He can't see them, but he can hear them, and they're talking about him...very loudly. Dean pats him on the back. It certainly feels real, and it sends pleasant shivers down his spine._

**_"Time to wake up, Sammy."_ ** _Dean hums._

_Sam only nods in response before nervously entering the light._

****

"You release that boy, Robert. I mean it."

"You didn't see what I saw! He--He didn't even touch the damn thing, okay? Snapped its neck in two like a fucking twig. He ain't like you, Missouri..."

These noises, people talking about him, a man and a woman. Well, they're more like arguing back and forth. Sam keeps his eyes closed for fear that something bad will happen if he cracked them open. He's been found by others. Their intentions towards him him are unclear, though the woman (Missouri?) seems adamant about letting him go.

It's not long until Sam realizes that he is restrained by the right wrist. He doesn't need eyes to tell that as he can clearly feel the cold metal of the shackle on his skin. Slightly nervous, he mentally calls out to Dean who responds as quickly as possible. The memory of their brief encounter play for a moment before Sam finally comes to.

"I'll be the judge of that." She says with a certain finality that scares Sam. "I know you're awake, Child. It's okay to open your eyes."

Oh...okay.

Sam hesitates for some time before doing as asked. He cracks open his eyes, taking in the sight around him. He's in some kind of room with overhead lights and ceiling fans. Looking down, he notices that he's on a bed. How very nice of his captors to place him on something comfortable. Definitely a greater alternative to that rubble mat he was laying on not too long ago.

Finally, he gazes upon the two people in the room. The man and the woman. Robert and Missouri. Weird names. Missouri looks down at him with sympathy, but Robert, on the other hand, stares at him skeptically as he sits in a chair. He has every right to do that. What, with Sam killing a large wolf dog with only his mind. It's a scary thing to see, even scarier to actually do.

"Welcome to the land of the living," says Robert. "For now, that is..."

Missouri looks back at the man, frowning in distaste. "Stop that. Save your judgements for later." Soon, she turns back to Sam with a ghost of a smile. "You've been out for quite some time. Don't worry, you're safe here. No one's going to hurt you, not even him, okay?"

"Where am I?"Sam questions, staring at his restraints. "Who are you people?"

"Humans," The man grunts. "The ones who survived this shitstorm. I'm Robert, but if you're ever to address me, call me Bobby. That's Missouri. Now, look, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I saw what you did to that Hellhound, boy. What are you? Are you one of them, one of them Demons?"

"He's Psychic," Missouri interrupts, desperate to protect Sam. Why? "I'm sure of it. If he was a Demon, why would he kill his own kind?"

Sam watches the both of them carefully. He has no idea what they are talking about. Psychics? Demons? Is that what happened to the world? It's certainly another clue in the notepad, that's for sure. He cannot deny what he did to that..."Hellhound" a while ago. He's more certain now that he killed the beast with nothing but his mind. How did he ever acquire such an evil power?

_**I'm glad you're up.**_ Dean's hums happily as Missouri and Bobby argue amongst themselves.  _ **What's going on now? Who's that scruffy old guy?**_

"Stop it." Sam mutters to himself.

_**He's kinda funny looking, ain't he? Looks familiar though...** _

"Shut up, Dean." He says louder then normal, though it's an accident.

Bobby quickly turns back to Sam, immediately stopping his conversation with Missouri. His eyes widen then. This alarms Sam. "What...did you say?"

"I didn't...say--"

"How do you know that name!? How do you know Dean!? He's dead!"

Silence fills the room after Bobby's angry outburst. That's...not possible. Dean can't be dead. Of course not. He's in his head, how can he be dead? This doesn't make any sense. Sam claws the sheets under him, trying his best to process the words he just heard. If anything, it seems that this man is implying that he knows of Dean.

This is no coincidence, as it is most likely tje same Dean they're referring to. Bobby's anger reaches new heights when Sam stares blankly ahead without answering his questions. He threatens to shoot the boy, but Missouri intervenes. She calms him down enough for him to exit the room, albeit hesitantly. Once he's gone, she unlocks Sam's shackle.

"Why are you freeing me?"

Missouri kneels down to his level. "Because I believe that you were sent here for a reason. You're no Demon, but there is a darkness inside of you. I've seen it. I am also aware that you're carrying an extra passenger up their in that brain of yours."

"You know about Dean?" Sam says quietly, afraid that Bobby might be listening in on them.

_**She knows about me? I'm not dead?**_

She chuckles, and talks directly to Dean. "Of course I know about you, Dean. And no, you're not dead. You're still the same I see. Cocky, caring and fearless."

_**Damn. I like her, Sammy. She's good.** _

"But--But what about me?" The young man asks, eyes glassy. "Do you know about me? Who I am? Why I have these powers?"

He knows her answer even before she says it out loud. Missouri sighs and grabs Sam's hands in a motherly fashion. "I'm sorry, Sam. I do not know who are, or where, but I know you seek answers in The Tower."

"What happened to the world? What's in The Tower?"

"The world...is gone. I will tell you."

****

_It happened exactly one year ago. We call it "The Eclipse"._

_Everyone was taken by surprise at the strange events plaguing the world. Unnatural storms, earthquakes. There were no explanations for any of these things. That was until He arrived. A man with incredible powers beyond belief came out to the world, broadcasting his inhuman strength for everyone to see._

_He killed many, and he literally unleashed Hell. He threw open the Gates Of Hell itself, and released millions of Demons who continued to kill on in his name. Many called this individual "The Beast". He face has never been revealed, but we know that he resides on the top floor of The Tower. Many a Demon guard his domain. Not that he needs it of course, but as of late, Demon activity has been very low around the area._

_The Beast overthrew world leaders with just the snap of his fingers, and gradually took control of all their weapons. Soon, he declared war on Earth, killing anyone in his way. Psychics such as myself also formed an army against him, but our abilities were no match against his. Earth is under his control now, and many theorize that he may be even stronger than the Devil himself; he keeps him at bay in the bowels of Hell._

_We still fight against him and his Demons even now. We plan to attack The Tower within a few days to eliminate The Beast once and for all. Our numbers may be small, but we have faith...and now we have you, Sam._

****

He sits there quietly as Missouri's words settle in. "The Beast...he has...hurt people. He could be the one that took away my memories." Sam pauses for a moment, then asks, "What happened to Dean? How did you know him?"

"He was a member of our ragtag group of Hunters. That's what we call ourselves. He was the best at what he did. He took down Demons easily, never breaking a sweat. He was... _is_ a good man, though reserved. When asked about if any members of his family survived The Eclipse, his answer was always the same, with the same heartbroken, melancholy expression: No."

Sam's jaw twitches. This Beast tore Dean away from his friend's and family, and had the audacity to erase his mind. He listens for Dean to say something, anything about this new information, but he doesn't say anything. He remains quiet.

"He always seemed especially determined to take down The Beast, which is what probably led him to the state he's in now." Missouri sighs, taking a moment. "Just days ago, he went off on his own towards The Tower. He thought he was ready to take on The Beast, but something happened up there. An explosion, a bright light that shot up into the heavens. After that, he stopped answering his radio, and we all assumed he died...until now."

_**I'm gonna tear him apart...again.**_ Dean growls.  _ **I don't know who he stole from me, but I promise you, I won't let him take you too, Sam. We need answers, and we're gonna have to go through him to get them.**_

The protectiveness in Dean's voice makes Sam smirk. They've only known of each other for such a short time, but this bond they have seems to be stronger than steel. Sam wants to know more about who he was now more than ever. Why Dean had it out for The Beast , and why Dean's stuck in his head. There has to be a way to get him out then, right? If he's not dead, then he's just somehow stuck up there without a way out.

Sam exhales slowly. This is the only way.

"We'll help you." He says.

Missouri nods, standing up. "I knew you would. We appreciate and gladly welcome your help, though Bobby may not outright say so. Get some rest, Sam. You'll need it."

"Thank you," says Sam. "For everything. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Eventually, Missouri exits the room, giving Sam his privacy. There's something odd about that woman. She's mysterious, but kind and caring, just like a mother. Sam likes her very much. She gave him important information on the world's greatest foe as well as information on Dean and his "death". This night just keeps getting better and better.

He lays his head down on the pillow, hands resting on his stomach. Gazing up at the ceiling, Sam begins talking with Dean who is most likely replaying everything he heard.

_**I had a family I think. That's probably why I hated The Beast so much. He took away someone I cared about.** _

"Are you remembering it all yet?"

_**No...not really. But I think I will when we get to The Tower. This sucks.** _

"It does."

_**Do you remember anything yet? A family? Where your powers come from?** _

"No. I don't recall any of it. Why did he do this to me? What did The Beast want us to forget, and why did he put us together like this?"

_**Hehe, you're asking the right questions.**_ For a while, Dean is silent. Sam almost begins to ask if he's alright, until he speaks again. This time, he sounds kind of...shy.  _ **Hey, Sam?**_

"Hmm?"

_**Do you think you could...I don't know, uh...visit me again like you did before? When you sleep, I mean. I'm not kidding when I say I'm lonely in here. Ugh.** _

Sam smiles against his own will, and let's loose a hearty laugh. It's saying many things that Dean can elicit these feelings from Sam without trying. "I'll see what I can do, Dean." He closes his eyes then. "Goodnight. See you soon."

After several moments of prolonged silence , Sam's breathing evens out, and he falls asleep.

****

_When he opens his eyes again, Sam finds himself standing in the middle of a room, yet not just any room. A dark bedroom surrounded by and illuminated by candles. On the bed, he finds Dean sitting on the edge with a grin. Sam grins back, going to sit alongside his companion. Mentally killing a Hellhound, and now dream walking? What other things can he do?_

_**"You're here..."**  
_

_"Told you." Sam says. "How are you feeling?"_

_Dean takes a deep sigh before leaning onto the bed. His shirt begins to ride up, and a sliver of his flesh becomes exposed. Sam's Adam's apple bobs; it taunts him. **"Well, aside from learning that I used to kill Demons and I went on a kamikaze mission to seek out The Beast, I'd say I'm just fine. Peachy."**_

_"Missouri makes it sound like it was personal between you and him."_

**_"It had to be..."_ ** _Dean muses. **"Well, we'll find out soon, won't we?"**_

_Sam lays down beside him, putting his hand over Dean's. It's warm...and it still feels real. "We will. I know we will." There's something being unsaid between them right now. It's almost like a tug of war. Sam's heart thumps wildly in his chest as he turns his head just a bit to see Dean looking at him, seemingly admiring his features. "What is it?"_

**_"Tell me what you're thinking about. I can't hear your thoughts when you're hear with me."_ **

_The man hesitates for a second._

_Would it be better to admit the truth right now? To admit to Dean that, although extremely early, what he feels for him is just more than mere friendship? He wants to--Dear God, how much he wants to tell Dean that he desires to fill him up until he bursts out full of desire. Yet it's only a dream._

_So, since he's convinced it's only just a dream, Sam decides to tell him._

_"I want you to kiss me."_

_Dean licks his lips casually while his eyes flit back and forth between Sam's eyes and mouth. So, he really is attracted to him. It's no longer just a joke. However, Dean conceals his obvious excitement by chuckling quietly. He looks so handsome here like this, pale face covered in candlelight. Sam notes multiple freckles sprayed across his nose and cheeks that he swore weren't there before._

**_"Kiss? Is that all?"_ **

_Sam blushes unwittingly. "We'll see."_

**_"We'll see..."_ ** _Dean parrots._

_The man with green eyes takes his time with getting ready. The heart trapped within Sam's ribcage threatens to shoot out with how fast it's beating. The anticipation is very, very real. Once Dean levels their lips together, they close their eyes. Dean's hand cradles the back of Sam's head as he leans in, lips touching. This man...how is he like this? Where did he come from? He's so good at this! Fuck!_

_Just as Sam becomes accustomed to Dean, the shorter man deepens the kiss. His tongue worms its way into Sam's mouth. He dives in as well, keeping up with the frenzied assault on his mouth. Sam's hands find themselves roaming around Dean's hard, chiseled chest. Very soon, Dean breaks the kiss before frantically getting rid of his shirt, then his pants, then his underwear until he's back on top of Sam and kissing his neck, stark naked._

_Sam didn't realize it before, but Dean is wearing something. A necklace. The amulet tied around the black string is strange, but he knows he's seen it before..._

_Sam feels Dean's member rubbing against his jeans, trying to find release. Dean gazes down at Sam, silently pleading with him. That look causes him to achieve a full erection. Sam nods up at him, giving him the signal. Not wasting any time, Dean rips the clothes away from Sam before his body is also exposed. Dean lines up their lengths together, causing them both to expel a moan._

_"Is this really real?" Sam gasps._

**_"It's real to me."_ ** _Dean answers. **"It's so real to me. I can't explain it, and I don't know why I feel this way, but...I love...you."**_

_Well, there it is. Sam smiles, touching both of Dean's cheeks. "I feel it too. I do. I love you too. Touch me, Dean. Touch me more."_

_And so, Dean obeys, yet he does so much more. He teases him intimately, licking the sensitive parts of Sam's body, and he can feel every single action. How is this so? Is his physical body experiencing the same intense pleasure from this? That hardly matters right now._

_Time passes, and Sam is unsure about how much time went by exactly. It felt like hours, maybe days. Time has no limit here it seems. Dean is...he is just simply magnificent, a very attentive, caring lover indeed. In truth, Sam knows not if he's ever done this before, or if he even admired men in his previous life, but he's certain that on the other side, he'd choose Dean all over again._

_Already, Dean has brought Sam to the edge and back, poking and prodding at the sweet spot inside of him. Sam grips Dean in a tight hug, moaning deliciously in his ear. He is close once again. Dean rocks into him, pushing their lips together as he releases his seed. Sam does the same shortly after, untouched._

_More time passes by, and Sam and Dean lay together on the bed in a romantic embrace. He knows next to nothing about him and yet, for reasons he doesn't understand, he trusts this man with his life. It's absolutely preposterous, that he is aware of. But they're in this thing together as a team. They were bound for a reason. They just need to find out why._

_Dean caresses Sam's cheek with his thumb. **"You're so close to me...yet so far away. Fuck The Beast. I'll kill him."**_

_"Because that worked out so well last time." Sam chuckles when Dean nips at his neck._

**_"Whatever. For all we know, you probably did the same. He probably took someone important away from you too."_ **

_"Maybe...or perhaps he wanted to use me as a weapon and I fought back? Unlikely though..."_

_But it is very likely that this particular scenario happened. Sam does not quite understand the extent of his abilities, but he theorizes was probably under The Beast's radar for some time. But now, Sam only views him as an enemy. As he is lost in thought, something strange happens. Sam looks up around the room. There's smoke everywhere, quickly filling the air. The fire from the candles shoot into the air like fireworks before surrounding the bed._

_Then...there are the screams, and gunfire. Something's wrong on the outside. Dean glances at Sam._

**_"Wake up! You gotta wake up, Sammy!"_ **

****

Sam's eyes open in an instant. He gasps, choking and coughing. On what? It's in the air. Smoke? Real smoke. He stands up, and wobbles a little. Just like when he first woke up. That's when he hears them. The screams, the gunfire. It's real. Whatever is happening, it's all real. The smoke comes from under above the closed door on the far right of the room.

With no time to waste, he goes right for the door knob. When he touches it, it scalds him. Sam retracts his hand, hissing. He tries to push the wood of the door as well, but it doesnt budge. He refuses to die in this place without getting any answers. Remembering the events from before, Sam reaches inside of himself for the dark power. He wants to open the door, but he ends up achieving something else.

Within moments, the door blasts outward, sending many pieces of wood into the burning hallway. With the door completely obliterated, Sam pushes onward through the burning building.

_**Remind me to never piss you off, okay?** _

Sam grits his teeth through the heat as he desperately searches for a way to escape. "I appreciate it, but now's really not the time, Dean!"

He just barely dodges a falling piece of fiery debris. The whole place is up in flames! Who the Hell would have done this? At the end of the hall, Sam spots a man dressed like a soldier slumped against the wall, dead. Beside him is a silver pistol, well made. Sam doesn't think twice on picking it up. He checks the chamber before resuming his escape.

How did he know to do that? The action was instinctive, like he's done it many times. Oh well.

Spotting stairs, Sam runs down them two at a time. He's gotta find Missouri and Bobby. Hopefully they're still alive. Dean's in his head warning him on the fire, but that's clearly the first thing on his mind. Survival. The flames lick up at Sam's body, causing him to sweat profusely. He rids himself of the hoodie he's been wearing this entire time; blood red. He's grown fond of the jacket, but it must go now.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, he throws open the doors leading outside, following the cries for help. What Sam sees is carnage. There are men--dressed like the man in the hallway--shooting at a group of people, though they don't look anything like people. Not with those eyes. Those dark, pitch black eyes. Are they...Demons?

The men, who Sam just refers to as "Bobby's Army", are becoming overwhelmed. What's more, these Demons are exhibiting telekinetic powers just like him. Sam refuses to believe that he himself could be a Demon, but the similarities are too strong. Still, he knows what the right thing to do is. He holds the gun out in front of him professionally before firing a series of 5 consecutive shots at the Demons, all in the head.

Bobby's men look to him in shock before nodding in understanding. At least they're on the same side. A few unarmed men and women follow Bobby's Army, as well as some small children. They all look to him in gratitude, and that breaks Sam's heart just a little. To have to live in this horrible new world is scary, yet they are managing.

Determined now more than ever to find Missouri and Bobby, Sam runs out towards the other building that's still fairly intact while gunning down any Demons in his way. They do not stand a chance against him, not with his sudden knowledge of guns. Finally, Sam gains access into the building. He has a feeling that he saviors are still alive, but in danger.

It's quiet in here, almost deafening. He crouches down as he ascends the staircase. As he gets to the top, Sam hears voices. A woman. Upon listening closely, he notes that this woman isn't Missouri. She's another whose voice he's never heard before. Sam silently slinks through the place until he sees a crack in a wall.

He keeps his gun out, but he takes a look. There's a woman with long, dark hair and a leather jacket on, all black. She's talking to Missouri and Bobby who are both on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. In the room with them are four other Demons, snarling down at them.

"Nice place you got here. Too bad it's all going bye-bye." The woman says.

Bobby looks up at her, and smirks deviously. "Yeah, well, it sure as Hell has more class than you assholes."

For his insolence, the Demon punches Bobby; Sam looks away, planning his next move carefully. There must be something he can do.

"Such bravado." She laughs. "You know, Dean had heart as well...before it was ripped out from his chest."

_**No...That isn't right. She's lying.** _

"Tell me what I need to know, and I won't kill you both slow."

"You want to know about the boy we found. Don't you, Ruby?" Missouri says out loud. "I know who you are, and who you're looking for. He won't help you. He has a purpose."

The Demon smiles. "Well, well, well, looks like you have a Psychic on your team. Listen here, Bitch, we're gonna find him eventually, but if you don't start talking soon, I'm gonna start cutting things off that you'll miss."

"I would rather die than help you, or The Beast."

"Easy now, we don't wanna move too fast on the first date. I'm not gonna go easy on you, old lady."

_**Sam, you have to do something. She's gonna kill them!** _

And that he does. Without even thinking about it, Sam bursts into the room, gun pointed at the invaders. The Demons turn to him, black eyes glaring holes into his body. Ruby turns around too with her hands on her hips. Her figure is imposing, yet she's so very short. Sam aims the pistol at her, grip tighter than a vice.

"Speak of the Devil. We've been looking for you, kiddo. You need to come with me. Your noggin is important to us. We need your memories to find The Beast. He's missing."

This is news to him. Sam stops for a moment to think. He's been in contact with The Beast before, otherwise they wouldn't need his memories to find him. Whatever secrets lay within his mind, it holds the key to defeating the ultimate evil the world has ever known. But all of this is slowly taking it's toll on him.

"What do you know about me? Tell me!"

"No clue. I've never seen you before." Ruby hums. "Now, let's go. I don't have all night."

Sam sneers at her, lowering the gun. "I have a better idea."

Soon, he drops the gun, only to use his telekinesis to make it hover. He fires off each shot into The Demons present. With each death, their eyes flicker with yellow light. Once Ruby is the only one left, Sam smirks st her. When he tries to shoot again, he discovers the no more bullets are in the gun. 

This time, Ruby has the last laugh. She flicks out her wrist, and sends Sam flying across the room. He hits the wall hard, feeling his internal organs rattle. She's strong. Sam looks at Missouri and Bobby, watching them struggle in their bonds as Ruby is distracted.

As she begins to walk over to him, his eyes flash from black to gold. Ruby gasps, presumably because of some hidden power. Whatever the case, Sam unleashes his wrath upon her. While she stands there shocked, Sam stretches out his arm, reaching into her soul. With a single word, he causes Ruby's entire being to implode on herself.

The action brings Sam to his knees, huffing and puffing in exhaustion. Something inside of him changes as well. He can feel his guts twisting, bones reforming. He's... _healing_ himself. Impossible, yet it's actually happening. Sam exhales one last time, and soon, everything is alright. No longer bruised, he rushes over towards the other two to untie them. As he helps up Missouri, she hugs him.

"I knew you had a purpose, Sam." She says with pride.

Bobby comes up to him, and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You saved us. I was wrong about you. I say we work together. You wanna know the truth about yourself, and we wanna take down The Beast. All of that is in that Tower."

"I can't put you all in danger again." Sam mutters. "I'll never forgive myself."

_**Such a hero. It suits you.** _

"We've chosen our path, kid. We know the risks. Besides, we have you on the team. Another Psychic. You're one of us now, Sam. A survivor. So, what do ya say? You ready to kick some ass with us?"

It's a tough decision, at least at first. These people were doing well on their own before he barreled into their lives. He ruined them, took away their home...but he also saved them from. Not all of them, but enough. These people are tough though; battle hardened. They've been through worse since The Eclipse. Sam admires their strength.

_**Whatever you decide, I'm with you, Sammy. Not like I have a choice, but you get the idea.** _

Of course, Dean always has to have the last word. Sam smiles. He'll never give up on his search for the truth. For Dean's sake.

"We leave at Dawn."

****

_**So, what exactly is the plan here? I wasn't exactly paying attention.** _

_"We go in, fight any Demons that stand in our way, find out the truth, find The Beast, kill him, save what's left of humanity."_

**_Hmm. You make it sound so easy. I'm down._ **

_"I knew you would be. Hold tight in there."_

Sam ceases his telepathic conversation with Dean as he walks down the road with Bobby and the rest of his army of Hunters. Missouri and the ones who could not fight are back in their refuge, taking care of those who survived the Demon attack. All is not lost for them. He will fight for their future, no matter how bleak it may look.

He is, however, happy that Bobby has allowed him to keep the pistol. He has also given him extra ammunition to combat the Demons. The grizzled old Hunter explained briefly that the bullets fired are sure to kill the Demons, made specifically from a old book long forgotten in time. Good. They're very handy these folk.

Several scenarios play through Sam's head as they near The Tower. What if he goes in and it's a trap set by The Beast? What if someone else even more menacing lies in wait for him on the top floor? Questions that set Sam's teeth on edge. He clenches his fist, squeezing until his nails dig into his palm. This might be the final stand for humanity, their final battle between good and evil.

Moments later, the men arrive at the bottom of the structure. It looks great, which is odd considering the destroyed and rundown buildings that surround it. The Tower--black with hints of silver--stands tall and proud, imposing still. Sam looks up, up, up at the length. Yes, the very definition of a skyscraper. Whatever he hopes to find in there, he only prays that he'll come back out alive and with Dean at his side.

_**This place just screams "Yeah, you're in danger", doesn't it?** _

Sam doesn't answer right away. He knows that Dean is right. This is dangerous...and something's coming for them. Sam turns around, but before he can warn his companions, the Demons set upon them from the shadows. It was a trap! The Hunters shoot at the ones who take the guise of ordinary men and women as well as the Hellhounds.

Bobby ducks out of the way from a lunging beast, and Sam shoots it in the head for good measure. "Thanks, kid! Look, we'll handle these guys, okay? Go up there and finish this."

"I can't let you die for me!" Sam yells, firing at more Demons.

"I told you, I knew the risks. You're the only one who can stop this. Go!"

Sam reluctantly obeys, and sets off into the building. The lobby is empty, but we'll managed; practically untouched. He searches the place for a door, anything. Sam spots a few elevators on the other side of the lobby, and makes a mad dash for them. He presses the button to go up, and the doors immediately slide open. Not hesitating any longer, Sam goes in, and chooses the top floor.

The doors close, and the mechanism springs to life. It lifts him up slowly. 50 floors. This is going to be a while. Sam slides down the wall he's been leaning on until he's sitting on the floor.

He's scared.

He's angry.

He's sad.

But most of all, he's anxious.

This is what he's been wanting since waking up in the dark room. And now, with the answers within his grasp, Sam can't help but to want to turn back. He has a strong feeling that what he might discover about himself will be something he'll extremely dislike. Yet he wants to know. He  _needs_ to know the truth about he and Dean, why they're together, and why the world went to shit.

_**If it makes you feel better, I'm scared too. I've been scared since the beginning. Being in the dark, being alone...not knowing you. But I'm glad for all of it because I'm here with you now. Whatever we find up there, promise me something.** _

"Okay..."

_**Don't go back, keep going forward.** _

Sam grins then, seeing that he's near the top floor. Dean's right. Always right. "I promise..."

The elevator doors open again, revealing a large office, much bigger than the lobby downstairs. Sam steps inside with a firm grip on his gun and a leveled head on his shoulders. It's empty. This place is empty. There's no one here, just the finest of luxuries. Sofas, a huge bed, bars, painting, everything.

It's underwhelming to say the least. Sam walks around more, searching for anything, for any information. Documents, technological devices, just something to help him figure out what's going on here. 

_Saaaaam..._

Suddenly, Sam hears his name. It's faint, barely a whisper, but it's there.

_Saaaaammmy..._

It's there again, almost as if the wind itself is calling him, mocking him in a sing-song voice. Sam glances around the area. "H--Here I am."

_Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...come to me, Dear Boy._

Afraid, yet curious as to who that is, Sam roams around the office until he sets his eyes on a mirror on a wall. It stands tall, taller than Sam himself, but it doesn't give of a reflection. Upon closer inspection, he notices that this mirror is anything but ordinary. The glass is like water; waves ripple. He reaches out slowly to touch the glass, but he recoils once a figure materializes.

The figure takes form and shape until it starts to resemble a person.

Sam.

The person looking back at him is himself, but...not. This person has malicious intent. His eyes are cold, and his smile is threatening, but charming.

_We meet again it seems..._

"What is this...?" Sam's voice wavers. "What kind of trick is this!? Why--Who--!?"

_Samuel, having a little trouble up there in the gourd? I suppose I would too after what you did. Big stuff._

"Who are you? Are you The Beast!?"

The reflection laughs, cackling more like. It's disturbing.

_If I said yes, would that set your mind at ease? Hahaha...but no. I'm not him. I know where he is though._

Sam aims his gun at the mirror. "Tell me! Where is he!?"

_You really don't know? Wow. I can see him. I'm staring right at him, even taking on his form to speak to him right now. Hint hint, Sam._

No.

That's impossible.

IT CAN'T BE TRUE.

In a flash, Sam hears a high pitched noise ringing in his skull. He drops the gun, covering both ears. He doubles over onto the ground, and that's when he sees it.

The past.

His past.

The truth.

****

_A baby laying peacefully in his crib on a windy night._

_A fire._

_A mother determined to save her child._

_A father determined to save his wife._

_A brother determined to save his sibling._

_Motherless._

_The child grows up with his brother always by his side, but is constantly watched by mysterious individuals in the shadows._ _The father remains absent, distant, unaware of the odd relationship his sons are having behind his back._

_Betrayal._

_The youngest son leaves, unable to continue living their nomadic lifestyle. The older brother kisses him, begging him to stay. The younger brother pushes him away, frightened that if he'll stay, he'll hurt him._

_Power._

_The younger brother discovers his powers finally, coming in contact with the ones who've watched him. They persuade him to join them so they could guide him, teach him. He agrees, and cuts ties with his brother and father._

_Destruction._

_He rises up, destroying cities with the snap of his fingers. They call him The Beast. He unleashes monsters upon the world, pushing it to the brink of chaos. Many oppose him, but he kills them with ease. He wonders about the one he left behind occasionally._

_Reunion._

_The older brother confronts The Beast, armed and horrified at what he's become. The Beast feels sentimental, hugging the man he once fell in love with. The older brother stabbed him, reciting an ancient spell, but The Beast caught on quick. He stopped the older brother from finishing, resulting in a large flash of light. The Beast and the older brother were gone, leaving behind only the brother's leather jacket._

_The Beast and The Older Brother._

_Sam and Dean Winchester._

****

The vision fades away, and along with it, the pain. Sam lays on the cold floor, tears prickling from his eyes.

So...it is true.

This whole time he's been chasing himself, Dean as well. He least suspected that he could ever level cities and SLAUGHTER innocents. He also had no idea that he and Dean were bound...by blood. His head hearts, heart too. Sam finally lets loose the tears. They fall down his cheeks and pool around his face. His is ashamed.

He allowed himself to be manipulated by forces beyond his control.

He...betrayed his family.

He betrayed Dean.

"I'm sorry..." Sam says aloud. "It's all my fault. I did this. I killed everyone. I brought the world to its knees. I'm The Beast..."

Dean does not answer back. He didn't expect him to.

_You were destined for this, Samuel. Don't dwell on the past. Everything you are, everything you will be is because of me. I set this in motion centuries ago, even well before that. Since my fall._

It takes a while for it to click in Sam's head, but when it finally does, it shocks him, then it stings. The young man begins to stand, looking on at the nefarious version of himself. "Who are you?"

The figure smirks.

_The one who will smash open The Gates Of Heaven, and take what is rightfully mine._

The Prince Of Eternal Darkness.

"Lucifer."

_The one and only. Now, let me out of here so I can rule--so we can rule. Together of course. I'm technically your father after all. Come, Son._

_**Sam...please...** _

Dean's voice resonates within his entire being. He's the one who's been there for him since the beginning, both times. He's saved him both times. In both lives, he's done nothing but care for him. Sam is forever grateful for that, but it will never go back to how it used to be. Don't go back, keep going forward. 

"You know,  _Dad_ ," Sam starts. "Even before I lost my memories, I knew I had to lock you away from the world. I realize now that you're kind of a dick, and so, your stay in Hell will be indefinite. I will protect those that remain, and we will rebuild."

_You little shit! Who do you think you are? Do you think they'll love you? Do you think they'll welcome you with open arms? They will hate you forever._

"So be it. Goodbye."

_Nooo--!_

With a thought, Sam shatters the mirror, sending the shards down onto the ground. Lucifer is banished from this world, but Sam knows distantly this he has plenty more contingency plans up his sleeve. For now, the world is safe from the likes of him. Sam sighs, walking back to the center of the office. He sees Dean's jacket in the floor, and picks it up. After dusting it off, he looks at it briefly.

"I'm sorry, Dean. For everything."

_**You...couldn't have known. Who you were before doesn't matter to me. Or who I was. Nothing has changed.** _

He can heard the sadness in his brother/lover's voice. Sam now knows how Dean ended up inside if his head, and he is currently strong enough to get him out. He's not dead, he's only resting. Even The Beast couldn't kill Dean. He protected him until the very end. Sam closes his eyes, hugging the jacket to his chest.

The feeling of love and hurt and comfort and protectiveness guides him into the farthest reaches of his broken shell of a psyche. He finds Dean waiting there, confused. Sam, with all of his might, yanks Dean free from his prison. Once he opens his eyes again, he sees him there in the flesh, eyes bright.

They stare at each other for moments until Dean pulls him into a tight hug, nearly crushing his bones, and after, he kisses him. Sam falls into the embrace, sobbing on his brother's shoulder. He can feel him again. Smell him. Hold him. Taste him. It's all Dean. Everything is Dean in this moment.

DeanDeanDeanDeanDean.

"You brought me back, Sammy," says Dean. "I never doubted you for a second. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dean." Sam holds up Dean's jacket. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Don't mind if I do."

Sam helps Dean with the jacket, smiling the whole time. He did it. He found out the truth, and took control over his ultimate destiny. He truly did defeat The Beast.

****

They exit The Tower, hand in hand, to find Bobby and the Hunters waiting for them. Bobby's eyes go wide at the sight of both men, and he rushes over to them, giving them both a huge hug. Sam looks over at Dean who only grins back in response. Bobby can't know of the "brothers thing" or the real truth.

"I take it The Beast was up there, and you shot the shit out of him, right?"

Sam chuckles. "Yeah, that's how it went down. Brought Dean back too."

Bobby rustles Dean's hair just a bit. "Yeah, I see that. Good to have you back."

"Good to be back." Dean's stomach growls unexpectedly then. "You have any food? I'm starving."

Everyone laughs at Dean's words. All is well..until a loud crackling is heard overhead. The sky opens in the distance, and four "shooting stars" make their decent, though Sam is well aware that those aren't stars.

That's the "clean-up crew". In other words, the exterminators.

Dean frowns. "What's that?"

Sam looks up at the sky with a grim expression. "Trouble..."

The Four Horsemen Of The Apocalypse have come to cleanse.


	2. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly drove The Beast to madness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some asked for it, I'm just delivering (Lol). This is not a sequel, just a proper backstory.

_His mother is dead, and has been for 13 years now, but Sam dreams of her now. She's prettier than the pictures his father has of her. Dean has her eyes, but Sam's got her beautiful smile, at least that's what John said once while he was drunk one night. He and Dean risk their lives often, always on the Hunt to find the bastard that killed mom._

_A fire took her, and it almost took Sam too had Dean not been there. He saved him years ago, and since then, he's taken on the role of caretaker. That should be John's job as he's their father, but no. He's too busy drinking himself into stupors and being absent to be a loving, caring, attentive father. John dropped Sam onto Dean as if he was his burden to carry, something Sam resents his father for immensely._

_However, spending every waking moment with Dean isn't so bad. Not at all. It's like living with your best friend. It's pretty awesome. They do everything together. Spar, train, watch TV, eat, share a bed...sometimes shower when there's only a little hot water left. Sam's still growing, and his hormones are raging out of control, so the littlest blast of wind is enough to get him fully erect. Dean notices, and doesn't seem to mind; he cracks stupid, immature jokes at Sam._

_Such a jerk..._

_****_

_Sam's 16 now, and growing like a fucking tree. He's almost as tall as Dean, though he's not quite there yet. He feels a bit threatened by his little brother's sudden growth spurt, but Sam doesn't say anything. He just knows. He doesn't know **how** he knows, but he just does. Sam has been having these weird thoughts lately; strange dreams too._

_Fire and death. People screaming as the flames consume them. A man in the distance._

_There's more though. Not only is he having these horrifying dreams, but he also catches himself thinking of Dean quite often. Thinking of him holding him, touching him, kissing his lips...among other things. These thoughts are sick. Normal people wouldn't look at their brothers like this, but Sam does, and he can't help it. Dean is the perfect guy for him, no one else compares._

_One day, while sparring, Sam gained the upper hand on Dean. Dean was impressed, but broken himself out of Sam's hold, pinning him down. Dean's strong arms on his body. The teen tried to resist, but he couldn't. Against his will, his body reacted. Once again, Dean took notice, furthering Sam's embarrassment. However, the strangest thing happened. Dean didn't leave in disgust. In fact, he never left._

_He "helped" Sam with his problem._

_****_

_Sam wakes up screaming, panting and sweating from the terrifying dream he just had. More fire, more destruction. His mother was there, cursing his name as she burned. What does it all mean? Dean's not here to comfort him this time; he's out on a Hunt with dad in Ohio. If Sam had a nightmare, and Dad wasn't around, Dean would kiss Sam and tell him that everything would be okay. Their relationship had evolved into something bigger than the norm of siblings._

_He sits up in the bed, smelling something burning. Wood maybe? Sam scrambles to the desk lamp, turning it on. He looks around the motel room until he sees something. There, on the walls, are scorch marks...as if someone was burning them. There's no one here; every opening and closing has been checked and double checked. Sam wipes the sweat at his brow._

_Did... **he** do that?_

_****_

_He has to leave._

_There's nothing left for him here anymore, just Dean. Sam can't stay here with John, not forever. He can't allow himself to be robbed of another chance at a normal life. And he can't risk potentially hurting the ones he loves with these strange new powers of his. Sam's started dreaming wide awake about the End of Times again, and he has to leave. He has to._

_Dean drives him to the nearest bus station, sadness in his eyes. He doesn't want his lover to leave him, but it's for the best. Sam has to protect him, even if that means he must leave him. Dean exits the car after Sam does, and chases after him after their initial goodbye. He brackets Sam's face in his hands, kissing him, begging him not to go. Sam cries, but he shakes him away._

_It's for the best._

_****_

_Sam is alone in the dorm when a strange man visits him one night. He has no idea how the man could have gotten in; the door was locked, and Sam would have heard it open. He holds out his hand in front of his face, hoping that the powers he had would come to aid him. However, the stranger only laughs. He approaches Sam, and the boy's hand suddenly falls down against his will._

_"I am Azazel. You have much to learn, Samuel." He said. "I can teach you. I can guide you to your perfect destiny."_

_Sam shook his head. "You want me to hurt people, to watch the world burn. I don't want that. I can't do that."_

_Azazel grinned, pressing two fingers to Sam's forehead. "I will. Let me show you the world behind the scenes..."_

_And suddenly, Sam's mind was opened. All the bad, all the evil was revealed to him. The world needed a cleanse...he would be there leading the troops._

_****_

_Dean frowns as he watches the news unfold on the television. The world is being brought to its knees, and is at the mercy of "The Beast", a being with unimaginable and possibly limitless power. Dad's dead, and before he died, he told Dean that he might have to do the impossible, the worst thing he's ever imagined. That he'd have to one day kill Sammy. That's who's on the news everywhere._

_No one's seen his face, but Dean knows without a doubt that the man he once called brother was destroying the world swiftly. Dean fled from where he was, and took to gaining information on The Beast; his plan, his whereabouts, his weaknesses. It wasn't going to be easy taking him down, but he had a plan. If he couldn't bring his baby brother home, he'd have to do something drastic._

_****_

_It's been a year._

_Sam thought about Dean everyday as he totalled entire cities, and unleashed the armies of Hell upon the planet. Not a day went by where he didn't reminisce on the good times they shared, the fun times, the passionate, steamy times. Dean was Sam's first love, and now he's his enemy, amassing an army of his own to assault The Tower he calls his home. He can't wait to see him again, to tell him that he took care of their mother's murderer._

_It was, in fact, Azazel. The deceiver. He taught Sam how to use his abilities, but he also manipulated him into almost summoning The Prince Of Darkness himself from his infernal prison. Sam caught Azazel in his lies, and proceeded to burn him from the inside out, a fitting end for a pathetic traitor. Before Lucifer could be released upon the remnants of mankind, Sam sealed him away again in a mirror, taunting him daily._

_And then finally, it was time. Dean gave him a visit. Quite the surprise indeed. Sam went to him, smiling and grinning. Dean did the same, holding onto each other for long moments. No matter what they've done, no matter how they were then, it didn't matter. They had each other in that moment. Sam knew what the end result was: One would end up killing the other, and wallow in sorrow._

_"Sammy, please stop this." Dean pleaded. "Come home, brother. Just come home..."_

_Sam refused. "It's too late, De. For you, for me, for everyone. I cannot allow you to stop me."_

_"Then I'll just have to take away everything that makes you...you."_

_Within seconds, Sam feels a sharp pain in his stomach. He looks down, and sees that Dean his stabbed him with a crude, ceremonial dagger. Dean starts reciting an ancient spell, one that Sam instantly recognizes. A spell that erases one's memory. He doesn't let Dean get away that easy. He grabs his older brother, holding him close as he wills them to cease existing._

_Permanently._

_****_

"Send them down..." The bearded man sighs, looking through the fountain in Heaven. The destruction that Sam has wrought is inexcusable, regardless of memory loss. "All four of them."

The Angel gapes at his creator. "Father, he's rejected his past self. He will rebuild what has been lost. Give him--"

"I HAVE GIVEN THEM A CHANCE! ALL OF THEM! AND WHAT DO THEY DO!? I SAID, SEND ALL FOUR OF THEM. NOW!"

"Y--Yes, Father!"

The Archangel blows the sacred horn, and parts the skies, making way for the Four Horsemen to descend into Earth...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all understand what the title means now, haha. I don't know if I'll do a follow-up, because I feel like this can stand on it's own. Until next time, peeps! ❤


End file.
